i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Meng
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Meng Shan (given name) Heavengod'' (daoist name)'' | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (later reincarnated) | KilledBy = Allheaven (indirectly) | Cod = Allheaven's curse | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = Grandma Meng | Family = Meng Li (daughter) Meng Hao (grandson) Fang Yu (granddaughter) Fang Xiufeng (son in-law) Meng Hong (brother) Meng Yan (brother) | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao | Occupation = Lord of the Eighth Mountain and Sea Patriarch of Meng Clan Patriarch of the Heavengod Alliance Guardian of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Affiliation = Eighth Mountain and Sea Meng Clan Heavengod Alliance Fang Clan | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Eighth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Cultivation = 7-Essences Dao Realm Paragon | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Grandpa Meng, or Heavengod as he is called, is the Lord of the Eighth Mountain and Sea. He is Meng Hao's maternal grandfather. He is now one of the four Paragons of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, alongside Ksitigarbha, Ke Jiusi, and Paragon Puppet Eegoo. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = Soon after Meng Hao was born, Grandpa Meng bragged that his grandson would become a top expert in both the Ninth and the Eighth Mountain and Sea. On his seventh birthday, Meng Hao experienced Nirvanic Rebirth for the first time. While Grandpa Meng was worried like everyone else, he didn't think this rebirth was anything especially harmful. However, a similar scene played out on Meng Hao's second seventh birthday leading to widespread panic amongst the entire Fang Clan and the Meng Clan. To find a solution to this predicament, he and Fang Hehai traveled together to ask an "Outsider" for help. However, no signs of either him or Fang Hehai were ever heard of since then. Although their life jades indicated that they weren't dead, they were clearly, not in any position to return either. Soon after, the Outsider came and gave Meng Li and Fang Xiufeng a solution. | History = Book 8 It soon came to be known that he became the Eight Mountain and Sea Lord by the persuasion of Shui Dongliu, the so-called "Outsider". He was, however, almost never heard from despite having won the title Mountain and Sea Lord. Book 9 He became of the four guardians of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, having raised his cultivation base to that of a 7-Essences Paragon. He later joined the fight for the extermination of the 33 Heavens and, along with Ke Jiusi, Paragon Puppet Eegoo and Ksitigarbha, cornered the Ninth Sea. Book 10 Meng Hao took Xu Qing along to visit Grandpa Meng at the Meng Clan to receive his well-wishes. Grandpa Meng advised Meng Hao to cherish Xu Qing as she waited for him for thousands of years. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Mountain and Sea Lord Category:Meng Clan/First bloodline/Characters Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Paragons Category:7 Essences Category:Dao Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Fang Clan/Affiliations Category:Father Category:Killed by Allheavens curse